A New Danger
by Maggie4
Summary: A senators 'daughter' causes trouble for the SeaQuest when she's forced to do whatever her 'father' bids. Enjoy CHAPTER 5 UP *r & r*
1. Guest Arriving at the seaQuest

__

Okay this is my first SeaQuest fic I'm not actually certain which series it's set in but Tony and Lonnie are or will eventually be in it as well as Ben, Ortiz and Kristen…Now that's sorted. If you think some thing needs adding or something's wrong or out of order let me know.

****

*Enjoy *

****

CHAPTER ONE

A stern looking man in his early forties looked up from his reading and faced the door waiting for whoever was walking along the outside corridor to reach his room. He glanced impatiently at the clock on his study wall, the time reading 12:01am his visitor was late and he hated tardiness. The large oak door creaked and opened; a middle-aged, grey haired woman peered inside the neat office.

She spoke hesitantly as he made his way toward her, "Megan is waiting for you outside Mr Culver" he rolled his eyes as he heard her response both knowing he'd arranged for Megan to call at an appointed time before turning up at the senator's office. "Shall I tell her to come here?" the secretary asked nervously, he shook his head, frustrated, already marching down the corridor to the waiting room.

*

Megan stood in the middle of the cold, bare room tapping her foot impatiently on the grey stone floor; she glanced up at the television in the corner of the room every so often checking the incoming reports on the latest news updates about the UEO. She turned her attentions to Mr Culver as he strode into the room. She breathed deeply, his mere presence making her blood run cold. 

He glared at her and shook his head when he saw her turn to him with a bored look on her face "you're three minutes late Megan." 

She walked over to a torn leather seat and sat down before replying to his all too true accusation. "I'm here aren't I" she stated this rather than asked it and he nodded. "Don't worry everything's going like you said it would; Bridger's been told to expect me tomorrow morning at 6am we'll be setting out an hour after that."

He looked at her a smirk appearing on his hardened features, "I'll need that info ASAP also two of my employees will be joining you on the SeaQuest." 

She looked at him, thinking for a second, "mechanics?" 

He broke out in a grin "that's what they'll think". He opened his mouth to say something else. 

She rolled her eyes and spoke before he could say anything else. "I know what I'm doing!" she said this a little too sharply and she stopped momentarily…"we've gone over this twenty times before and nothing will go wrong."

He turned to leave the room "you'd better make sure it doesn't, you won't want to suffer the consequences." 

"Oh you're all heart, dad" she said this sarcastically knowing it will aggravate him, before he could say anything else she silently walked out of the room.

*

****

6:02am SeaQuest

Dawn has come too soon that day as Megan sat in another waiting room, she couldn't believe that within the next week or so she'd be betraying the people who had so far treated her so nicely, she pushed her thoughts back into the deepest corners of her mind. She had a job to do and if she started to think of these people as anything more than targets, then her job would be a lot more difficult than it should be. 

*

Lucas watched a video of Senator Quentin Culver on his computer: 

Culver smiles broadly and waved to a crowd of adoring people holding banners and shouting his name. He says something inaudible to the screaming mass of onlookers and whatever he said it must've been something good because all the people bearing Culver's blue and white badge cheer. Megan runs up the stone steps grinning like a Cheshire cat, Lucas notices a quick scowl cross Culver's face and then disappear as a camera flashes in front of his face, Quentin Culver hugs his 'daughter' and they walk inside a tall stone building. 

"Something is very wrong with this picture", the video footage stopped just as Lucas' PAL Communicator beeped, and he rubbed his eyes and tore himself away from the computer screen and yawned as he picked it up. "Yeah?" 

He heard Captain Nathan Bridger speak over the communicator, "not waking you up am I?" he joked. 

Lucas switched off the computer, "no just doing some research."

Bridger started talking and Lucas just agreed with him not really hearing what he was saying "…come to the bridge now Lucas…Lucas?" 

He started paying attention and opens the door, "yeah on my way Captain." He walked into the corridor…and bumped right into Megan, "sorry I didn't see you there I--." Megan cut him off in mid-sentence and barged past him angrily as she looked around for her room, "nice going Wolenczak" he quietly berated himself before hurrying toward the bridge.

*

Captain Bridger greeted him with a mock frown as he saw a flustered looking Lucas run over to him, "oh I did wake you up." 

Lucas blushed slightly then regained his composure as he saw Tony grinning behind Bridger, "no, I, you wanted to see me?" 

Tony stepped forward and stood at the side of Bridger "you're on baby sitting duty Lucas." 

Bridger gave Tony a sarcastic 'thank you for that now let me get back to my sentence' look and Tony backed away, Bridger looked back at Lucas who looked at him questioningly "babysitting?" 

"We have a visitor onboard, you're age, and I want you to help her settle in, show her around" Lucas groaned and sank into the captains chair, Bridger looked at him alarmed "what's wrong!" 

"I think I already met her…we didn't get off to a very good start." 

Ben Krieg leant on the chair "I'm sure it wasn't **that **bad." 

"Well I was talking to you…" he indicated Bridger, "and I walked right into her, almost knocked her to the floor, she dropped her bags on the floor--." 

Tony started laughing, "what did you do?"

Lucas sunk deeper into the chair "I carried on walking." 

Ben buried his head in his hands "I'm embarrassed for you kid." 

Lucas looked up at him "I'm embarrasses enough for the both of us."

Bridger looked away laughing, he coughed when he sae Lucas' expression, he wasn't amused. "Well I think you'd better smooth things over with her, we don't want her to pass on bad reports about us to her father." 

"Who's her father?" Ben asked. 

Tony filled him in "Mr Culver's daughter, as in the Senator…" 

Lucas started to walk away "I'll go apologise" He ran from the bridge with Tony following not too far behind.

*

A polite knock on the door snapped Megan out of her trance and she saw a somewhat familiar face peeping through the glass in the heavy metal door. Lucas waited for a few seconds outside before Tony pushed him inside her quarters "hi I'm Lucas, the captain asked me to show you around--."

Tony peered over Lucas' shoulder at Megan "us, he asked us to show you around, you know see if you're settled in." 

Lucas continued "so are you settled in?" 

She smiled slightly and it faded almost as soon as it appeared and she answered curtly "I'm fine." 

Tony pushed past Lucas "so let me show you around." 

"Please excuse Tony he's got the manners of a five year old" Lucas apologised for his friend's behaviour.

Despite their antics Megan forced herself to give a bored sigh and she stood in front of them "I'm fine." 

They stepped back as she moved forward to slam the door in their faces, Tony looked indignant "oh that was polite." 

"She's probably just nervous it's her first day after all…she's probably intimidated." Tony shrugged and looked through the small glass window he watched her sitting on her bunk in a trance like state "she doesn't look very nervous to me." 

Tony started walking away down the corridor and Lucas looks at her "No, she looks worried" Tony disappears round the corridor and Lucas' curiosity finally got the better of him and he re-entered her room.

She looked up as he entered "what do you want? I don't need your help with anything!" 

Lucas looks at her slightly taken aback by her sudden change in attitude "you won't make any friends around here if you bite everyone's head off when they try to help." "I'm not here to make friends I'm here to work. And it isn't my choice that I'm here." He looked at her understandingly "I know how you feel, but everyone's really nice here and they'll make you feel at home." 

She got off the bunk and stopped beside Lucas before walking to the door "that's what I'm worried about."


	2. The Three

****

CHAPTER TWO

Megan stood by the moon pool and watched Darwin as he swam by the edge watching her intently "girl sad." 

Megan smiled and patted Darwin "smart animal." 

Darwin lifted his tail in the air and brought it down into the water, which spilled over the side and splashed Megan, she jumped back in surprise "hey!" 

"Girl happy now, play with Darwin." 

She started grinning "I guess no one can stay sad with you around."

*

Jackson and Hernandez, two of Culver's goons walked along the halls of the SeaQuest looking for the two mechanics they were to replace. Hernandez stopped outside the mess hall he nudged his partner and they both walked silently into the room, Jackson sat down at the table where the two mechanics are eating breakfast, they looked up and nodded "hi there." 

Jackson grinned and moved his hand towards his boot. As the mechanics turned to leave Jackson grabbed the one nearest to him and took the knife out of his boot then plunged it into the mechanics heart. The other one, Jacob grabbed Jackson and decked him he fell back into a nearby table sending a chair clattering to the floor. Hernandez picked up a chair and smashed it over Jacob's head.

*

Megan turned around when she heard footsteps behind her, she saw Lucas standing a couple of feet in front of her "why are you following me!" She turned to walk away. He walked over to her and knelt beside the moon pool and petted Darwin "I told the captain I'd show you around so you don't get lost." 

She looked at him exasperated "do I look lost to you!" 

He thought for a second before answering "okay so maybe you just need a friend." 

She shook her head and looked away "I'm fine on my own." 

She pushed past him and Lucas not wanting to be deterred walked after her, as he left the Moon Pool he heard Darwin say "good…luck." 

"Yeah thanks Darwin" he continued on after Megan. "Look, I don't know why you're upset or angry but shutting people out isn't going to help…believe me I've tried." 

She laughed "so have I and it's worked great for me so far. A loud cry not far from them interrupted their conversation, Megan's face drained of it's colour "oh no."

*

Jacob ran down the corridor, tripping over his own feet, he was thrown backwards and he felt someone grab his shirt collar. He struggled to move forward and he elbowed his captor, he clambered toward the Mag-Lev and slammed his fist on the button, he rushed inside as soon as the doors opened. Once inside he lay back on the seat in relief. The doors began to close when a hand pried it open and Hernandez' grinning face looked inside "didn't think you could get away that easy, did you?"

*

An unfamiliar looking man in his early twenties stood in between Lucas and Megan as he chased her down the corridor "who are you?" Lucas demanded to know. 

The man smiled all nice and friendly and held out his arm to shake Lucas' hand "the names Jason, pleased to meet you."

Megan looked at them both and backed away as Jason turned to face her, he smiled broadly "well hello there little lady." 

She smiled weakly and Lucas looked at her "are you feeling okay?" 

She nodded like nothing was wrong but Lucas wasn't convinced, Jason looks from Lucas to Megan to whom he gives a warning stare "did I scare you kids? The yell that was me I fell and banged my head." 

Lucas gave him an inquisitive look "what do you do here on the SeaQuest, Jason?" "Oh I'm a scientist, I'm gonna be putting some of my ideas into practice." 

Lucas looked at him with a spark of interest "what kind of work?" 

Jason looked at him with an annoying grin "top secret…anyway I'd better get unpacked." He stopped and looks at Megan as he walked past her "I'll be seeing you around." 

As soon as he was gone Lucas confronted Megan "What's going on? You look like you've seen a ghost." 

Megan just shrugged and started walking away in the opposite direction to Jack "nothings wrong I just feel a little queasy that's all" Lucas watched her leave and kept a mental note to ask Bridger about Jason later.

*

Jason, Hernandez and Jackson stood outside the supply room talking quietly, Jason looked at them angrily, he grabbed hold of Jackson by the neck and pushed him back against the door "I told you to capture the mechanics **not **kill them!" 

Hernandez shrugged "they put up a fight it couldn't be helped." 

Jason backhanded him across the face "next time try harder or they'll be hell to pay, I guarantee it" he spoke in a quiet but furious tone of voice now. "Get back to work…SeaQuest work." Jackson's face started to return to it's normal shade as Jason let him go, they hurry off out of his sight and he looks at them in disgust, he bumps into Ben as he rounds a corner and Jason pushes him back "watch where you're going!" 

Ben looks at him indignant "hey you bumped into me, buddy." 

Jason stared at him through narrowed eyes "I'm not you're buddy." 

"Thank God for small miracles…wait a second, don't I know you?" 

Jason straightened up and looked at Ben "never seen you before in my life." 

"No, no…Washington, you worked for Senator Roberts I saw you in a bar with him right before he disappeared." 

Jason looked shocked momentarily "you got the wrong person." He pushed past Ben he carried on walking, Jason spoke through his PAL Communicator and he heard Hernandez "I want you to keep a look out for someone, he could get in the way."

*

Hernandez watched Ben as he moved around, talking to various people on the bridge, Ben noticed Hernandez out of the corner of his eye. Seeing Bridger was nowhere around he walked over to Ford "Commander, have you noticed anything odd about the new guy?" 

Ford turned and looked from Hernandez to Ben, Hernandez seeing Ford watching him turned away and high tailed it off the bridge. "I think being on that ice berg made you paranoid Lieutenant." 

Ben looked at him seriously "and what about this Jason, what do you know about him?" 

Ford sighed "Lucas was asking about him earlier too, he checks out, he's clean graduated university with honours, Med school--." 

"That doesn't mean he isn't dirty." 

Ford looked at him half smiling "Krieg get back to work." 

Ben looked slightly annoyed that he wasn't being taken seriously, Lonnie looks across at Ford "is he alright? I haven't seen him act so…paranoid before." 

Ford smiled at her "he's fine." 

Lonny shrugged "whatever you say." 

Tony upon hearing the conversation, joined her "if you ask me, he's up to something." "Tony you're both paranoid."

*

Ben walked along the corridor, aware of Hernandez following behind him he took a left towards the moon pool, and bumped into Jason, he smiled evilly "hi Ben, we need to talk."

****


	3. Nowhere to Turn

****

CHAPTER THREE

Ben woke up in a darkened room about twenty minutes after he'd been cornered by Hernandez and Jason, he remembered being thrown into a supply room and fighting off the two goons before being hit over the head from behind, where he was at that moment he had no idea. He rubbed the back of his head and he felt a dampness in his hair, he tried to get up but he couldn't move, his eyes widened in panic when he can't open his mouth to shout out.

A dim light was turned on and he could just make out the shape of a man standing by a metal door _at least I'm still on SeaQuest _he thought before turning his attention back to the man who had begun to walk towards him.

"Don't try moving, you can't, not for a while anyway, just until we've finished our work, then maybe we'll let you go" Jackson spoke in a low voice making it hard for Ben to hear him, he tried again to speak but could barely manage a mumble. Jackson smirked and backed away out of the room, making no noise whatsoever.

*

Megan watched the vid link, patiently waiting for Culver speak to her, his sudden need to speak had panicked her and now sitting waiting was not helping. A grinning face suddenly appeared in front of her "so have you done it yet" he asked hopefully but seeing her face he suddenly became angry when he realised the answer "it's a simple job, Megan, even for you, just attach the transmitter to--." 

She looked at him her face showing no expression, she spoke calmly "it's not that…do you have to use SeaQuest?" 

His face turned red in frustration and anger "if I have control of SeaQuest people will listen to me, no one will get in my way, I can finally get rid of all the goody two shoes work your father did!" She bit her lip and stopped herself from speaking out loud he continues not noticing her too wrapped up in his own speech. "Controlling the underground isn't enough, people following me because they believe the political bullshit I told them isn't enough…the only thing that stands in my way is the UEO, with SeaQuest they'll have to listen to me."

She looked at him, pitying him "you're a lunatic." 

He smiled, his smug smile that grated on her nerves "but you have to do as I say…do it!" 

He terminates the link and she sat back in her chair trying to gather her thoughts, she looked across at a picture of a man vaguely resembling Quentin Culver though slightly younger "please forgive me." She stood up and slowly made her way to the bridge.

*

In his room Lucas watched the now blank screen of the computer "oh this is not happening!" He quickly ran to the door and hurried in the same direction as Megan.

*

As Megan neared the bridge she saw it more crowded than before, she could see Ford at the helm while Bridger spoke to Crocker who then started shouting orders to six crew members including a worried looking Dagwood. Megan stopped Lonnie as she hurried past "what's going on?" 

"Ben's missing, I gotta go." 

Lucas heard what Lonnie said, as he gets to the bridge he looks to Tony who was standing nearby "Ben's missing? He was here a little while ago." 

Megan looked across at Lucas who motioned for her to come over, she did, a little hesitantly, Tony pulled Lucas into the corridor "Lonnie and I are gonna search C deck." 

Lucas nodded "I'll be there in a minute" Tony hurried away to join Lonnie who waited patiently for him.

Lucas turned to face Megan "do you know where Ben is?" She shook her head in answer, no. "I heard you're conversation with Senator Culver." She suddenly started running away down the corridor knowing she can't run anywhere anyway, Lucas grabs her by the arm "you can't do what he asks."

She looks away from him "I know I'm not…I was going to but I didn't agree to kidnapping." 

"Well what did you agree to?"

She doesn't have time to answer his question when the lights suddenly go out and SeaQuest stops and they hear Ford speaking "Sir she's dead in the water."

****


	4. Situation on the Bridge

****

CHAPTER FOUR

Lucas' face turned angry and he looked at Megan "I thought you said you'd decided to ignore Culver." 

She pulled her arm away from him "I did…I didn't do this!"

Lucas looked over to where Bridger was talking to Ford "You have to tell the Captain." 

She backed away from Lucas an alarmed look masking her scared one "I can't, he'll kill my father if I disobey him."

"I thought Culver was your father." 

Megan shook her head and pulled Lucas away from the crowd of people on the bridge "no he's my uncle, he took me in when he my father disappeared…six months ago I found out he was the one who kidnapped my father. Culver said if I didn't do what he said he'd kill him." 

Before Lucas could reply to Megan the lights came back on, he heard Miguel shout out above the din "Captain we're not controlling SeaQuest." 

Bridger ordered everyone to shut up and the bridge became eerily silent "how the hell did this happen!" Lucas took this opportunity to come forward with his news; Megan hung back away from everyone. 

She watched as Lucas filled Bridger in on what was going on, someone grabbed hold of her shoulder and slammed her against a door "your coming with me traitor."

*

Megan struggled to free herself from the ropes that bound her hands to the tubing in the aqua tunnel, she told herself not to panic but the thought of drowning scared the hell out of her. She felt a tapping on her back and she turned slightly to see Darwin swimming around her, he nudged at the ropes then began swimming back the way he'd come.

Dagwood watched as Darwin tapped on the glass of the tube as he swam towards the bridge. He followed him. Dagwood looked around the bridge until he saw Bridger "Captain sir --." 

"Not now Dagwood" Bridger said absently. 

"But Sir Darwin --." 

Bridger faced him "what about Darwin?" Dagwood pointed to the tank at Darwin who tried to get their attention, Bridger picked up the vocorder "what is it Darwin?" "Girl in trouble, drown."

Bridger looked towards Tony who was already preparing to get into the water; he jumped in "I'm on it."

*

Hernandez pulled Ben from the bed and dragged him out of the room and down the corridor "the boss said do whatever it takes…so you're my hostage."

*

O' Neil looked on screen then turned to face Commander Ford, his face white as a sheet "uh Commander…torpedoes tubes are flooded and missiles are armed and ready…and we're headed towards Pearl Harbour." 

"Can you disarm them?" O' Neil shook his head, Ford signalled for Lucas to come to him "what did you find?" 

Lucas looked at him "there's supposed to be a transmitter here but I can't find it"

a gunshot caused a standstill and everyone looked towards the culprit. 

Jason and Hernandez stood on either side of Ben, the gun aimed at his neck "anyone who wants to see daylight again had better listen up, we have control of SeaQuest and you are now all under our command."


	5. Rescue

****

CHAPTER FIVE

Tony pulled Megan out of the water and she lay gasping for breath on the floor of sea deck, Tony knelt beside her, waiting for her to get her breath "thank you…thank you!" 

He awkwardly put a reassuring hand on her shoulder "uh no problem…it was Darwin who saved you really…how did that happen by the way?" 

She looked up at him with a panicked face "Jackson, he found out I wasn't going along with his plan and he told Jacob, their controlling SeaQuest!" 

Tony shook his head puzzled "are you sure cos I was just there and there's a few technical glitches but --." 

She stood up listening out for anyone, as she spoke "no, they **are**,they'll be sending the crew to the bridge so they can watch everyone, in ten minutes they'll know your missing." 

"Well what was this guys plan?" 

She shrugged and waited a second before answering, wondering "I was supposed to give Culver control of the boat, I went against him…I don't know his exact plans, he just wanted to eradicate the UEO. Can you contact General Noyce? Tell him what's happening?" 

"Yeah, Bridger's quarters, the ward room we'd have to hurry before anyone noticed I was gone" Megan was already walking towards the corridor, not having a clue where she was going but moving nonetheless.

*

"Ben!" Bridger held Lucas back as the younger man tried to get to his friend. Hernandez aimed a gun at his head "well if it isn't Mr get in the way Wolenczak." Lucas looked in the face of the smug man standing in front of him "let him go!" 

Jason laughed "when the time comes maybe we'll let you all go." 

Ford took a step forward towards his fallen comrade and Jackson turned, watching the Commander out of crazed eyes. His shouting causing the crew nearest to him to jump at the sound of his loud voice. "Stay back Commander! I will not hesitate in killing him."

"Well if you did that who else would you hold at gunpoint" Ford spoke in a calm but menacing tone. 

Jackson didn't waver, "well maybe I'll take your young friend over there" he pointed the gun at Lucas. 

Bridger pushed Lucas behind him out of the line of fire "you listen to me! You will not get away with this" the Captains tone caused Hernandez to flinch slightly, a movement that didn't go unnoticed. 

"Maybe I'll kill her, to show you I mean business" Jackson marched over to where Lonnie sat. 

She stood up and moved back Ford, stepped in front of him "we know you mean business." 

Tim walked towards him, speaking up for the first time, "look you don't have to kill anyone."

Jackson smirked as her turned his deadly gaze towards him "oh really." 

Jason grabbed his partner by the shoulder shoving him back roughly "enough of this! We're here for one reason" he faced Hernandez "Set up the connection, now! We're already behind" he then turned his attention to the crew "okay, I now need your co-operation in finding out whose missing…Captain Bridger, you should know your crew well enough, who isn't here?" 

Bridger looked around for a few minutes his gaze finally stopping on the impatient man before him "everyone is accounted for." 

Jason nodded "well we'll see about that, Jackson I want a clean sweep of the area, you find anyone who should be here bring them to me." Jackson took one last look at Ford then ran out.

"Are you okay?" Ford directed his question at Lonnie who looked up at him and nodded shakily. 

"If he finds anyone, Captain, someone will die, **that **I promise you."

*

"Mr Piccolo?" Noyce watched the man on the screen a puzzled expression on his face. "Yeah Sir, we have a slight problem over here" General Noyce waited for him to continue. "This guy Culver, he sent some of his men to the SeaQuest and they have control of the boat." Noyce's face turned as white as his shirt, Tony took his silence as a sign to continue "as far as I know they have everyone on the bridge, we're the only one's who got away." 

Noyce for the first time noticed Megan sitting at a table "is there anyway you can contact Captain Bridger?" 

"Not without giving away our location sir." 

Noyce nodded taking in the information. "How are they controlling her?" The General had finally found his tongue. 

"My uncle is controlling SeaQuest from his headquarters in Hawaii." 

The older man looked at Megan "how is that possible?" 

She shrugged not knowing the answer "Lucas could tell you that, but he's stuck on the bridge with the rest of the crew."

Tony who'd been acting as lookout for the past few minutes abruptly ended the transmission, he put a finger to his lips signalling for her to be quiet "one of your friends is headed this way" he whispered. They heard the footsteps grow louder until they were outside the closed door.

TBC…


End file.
